1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics and animation, and more specifically to three-dimensional (3D) scan conversion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, a polygon mesh is a collection of vertices and polygons that defines the shape of an object. Such meshes usually consist of triangles or other simple polygons. The model formed by a polygon mesh is typically rendered to generate an image on a screen.